Surrender
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: ...  He had everything in life to be happy, however, there was something missing... And what he never imagined is that everything he longed for was right beside him... in the figure of his best friend  Ohmiya
1. Chapter 1

**Surrender**

**By Josiane Veiga**

**

* * *

**

_**Beta-ed by: Nina Shiruba - Nina met the fic world through Josiane Veiga's fanfic Surrender, which she found while looking for Arashi news. Since them she started a very close friendship with the author, as well as writing her own fics.**_

_**Author: Josiane Veiga is the author of many fanfics, including some books fics as well. Her stories are always full of drama, suspense and, obviously, love. Her favorite gender is yaoi writing, to which she has been devoting herself lately. Ohmiya is more than a pairing, but like best friends she knows quite well. For this, she has created a site "Ohmiya Lovers" devoted to Ohmiya news and love spreading. Not used to write in English, she asked her friend - and big time fan - Nina Shiruba to do the translation.**_

_**Synopsis: Ohno Satoshi is a successful singer, presenter of a very famous variety show and also a very talented actor. He had everything in life to be happy, however, there was something missing... And what he never imagined is that everything he longed for was right beside him... in the figure of his best friend.**_

_**Characters: Arashi members / Original characters**_

_**Gender: Romance /Dramma/ Comedy / Yaoi**_

_**Rating: 18 +**_

_**Main Pairing: Ohmiya**_

_**Secondary Pairings: Sakuraiba, Juntoshi**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

**End of 2006's Fall**

It was the expressive sound of the clock that waked him up. He turned his head to the other side and realized the emptyness of the bed where he has spent another hell of a night. He put the sheets aside and got out of the bed, heading to the bathroom. It wasn't the damn empty bed that was bothering him. It has always been that way, a space only for him. That unrestful night was just a reflect of his own hurt feelings. When he finally slept, the sun was already showing in the horizon and, quite then, the alarm sounded.

No... It wasn't the empty bed... What was really annoying him was the loneliness!

Years ago, he couldn't even think about a night like that. After the concerts, he and his friend went to the hotel room to have laughs and fun. They ended up sleeping altogether in the same room, after a lot of pizza and video-game rounds. Their union was so impressive they turned up into a family.

But years passed, their commitments multiplicated and they now barely had the time to have luch together, let alone staying up all night long, chatting.

But how to blame the friends that were now heading their own directions? He should learn how to be more active and make his own path!

He turned on the shower and placed himself under the hot water. A relaxing bath would help him starting another day full of tasks that he wasn't pleased or enthusiastic for.

A couple of minutes later, dressed and holding a newspaper, he was biting a peace of bread. His breakfast table was always prepared by his very efficient housemaid that took care of him when he mother was absent.

_"Ninomiya Kazunari is complimmented by international critics for his role in Letters from Iwo Jima"_

He let slip a sweet smile to read the news. Nino-chan indeed was making success! A deserved success, to be honest! He has always been a great artist, the kind that feel the character in his soul, and could show it outside.

- Someone woke up in a good humor! - said Yuki, the housemaid, approaching with the tea bowl.

Although she was mistaken, the guy just gave the cup to be fulfilled, smiling.

- I was reading about Kazu...

The black eyes of the nearly-40 japanese woman showed comprehension.

- Ohno-san is always happy when speaks of Ninomiya-san.

Ohno Satoshi faced the housemaid keeping the smile in his face, but something in her speech made he feel uncomfortable. He surely had already noticed tha Nino brought some joy to his life, and his absence, since he was now at the United States promoting his film, was letting him miserable. But, despite the public show of affection (which they always considered part of a play), he never thought that the absence of his friend in his routine could be part of the reasons of his rising sadness.

- He is my best friend... - he babbled to the woman, as an obvious explanation.

Yes, Ninomiya was his best friend. Not that the other group members wasn't important as well, but Nino was special. Maybe for having such a different personality than his own, he might feel himself complete in some way.

- Sir...? - the sound of the maid's voice arouse at his ears.

He turned his black eyes to the woman's direction.

- Yes?

- Your lift is here.

He ignored the grinny face of the woman and headed to the door. Being 26 and not taken a driver license was something absurd, even more to a japanese guy. Luckily, his friends understood his weirdness and always helped him.

- Tell oka-san I'll ariive later tonight.

He walked down the stairs to face the wide smile of Aiba Masaki, his band companion and one of his best friends.

- You arrived early! - he said, in a bad mood.

- That's the way you thanks for coming and get you? - the blonde's eyes was still kind. - I live in the other half of the town and put myseld at you disposal to give you a lift until your private driver doesn't come from... - the sentence died in Masaki's mouth and he rubbed the top of his head. - Where did he go again?

- He went to the country to visit his mother! I told you a thousand times!

- And you should be pleasured to tell me once more! - Aiba's laugh was loud. - Have you any idea of how many people in the whole world dream about having Aiba Masaki getting them in there houses?

- Not counting the demented ones?

- No! Including them!

- Oh... No idea!

- Pratically all the women in the universe!

It was true that he has woken up in a bad temper, but playing like that with his friend ended up cheering Ohno up. When he finally sat in the car, he was already smiling.

- Have you read the newspaper today? - he asked the blonde.

Focused in driving, it took sometime for Aiba to answer.

- No. Something important?

- An article on Nino-chan's movie...

- Umh... That's not news! There's an article about it everyday.

Turning his eyes to the window beside him, Ohno went on:

- Suddenly, I caught myself thinking that it could be worthy for him to stay in Hollywood. His talent is too big even for Japan's drama art.

A sudden break almost throwned Ohno ahead and wasn't it for his seat belt, he would probably have flew through the windshield. Desperate, he looked aside, trying to understand what should have made Aiba stop the car like that.

- What...?

He couldn't continue the question, for the blonde already got out of the car, running in the street. Having nothing else to do, Ohno followed him.

- What happened?

When he finally approached his friend, he found him next to a dog layed on the street.

- I hit him... - Aiba's eyes were wet.

Kneeling on the floor, Ohno touched the animal's belly.

- I don't think so. - he tried to comfort the other. - He's alive! - he tried to be practical. - Let's take him to a vet.

Right then, a crowd was heading in their direction and the traffic was jamming behind the sport car of Masaki. When they heard the first horns sounding, he noticed the situation could get serious.

- Get the dog and let's go for once! - he tried to alert his friend.

- If he dies I'll die as well.

_"Capricornians!, thought Ohno, "always extremely sensitive"._

- This won't happen! - he said firmly. - Let's take him to a doctor, for if we stay here for too long the press will come.

As a prophetic voice, the sound of a camera click made it sound behind him.

- Shit! - he whispered.

He bended the sleeves of his white shirt and got near the dog. He took him in his arms and got in the car.

- And people still believe I'm the leader because of that Jankenpo! - he whispered to himself.

Laying the dog in the back of the vehicle, both rushed their way out of that place.

- Thank you, Oh-chan!

Aiba's gratitude made Ohno smile. Of all the members, he considered Aiba the most sensitive and sweet. It was also the blonde who wasn't ashamed of crying and saying how much he loved them all. Aiba was an amazing person, and as all of them, had his own excentricities.

**~~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~**

- Ladies and gentlemen, please applause the cutiest dog savior of all Tokyo!

Under the sound of hoorays and banzais, Ohno faced Sakurai Sho* . The air of joke was all over the place since he stepped into the dressing room, coming from a meeting with the director of his variety show.

- It was so beautiful... you had to see! Oh-chan held the dog in his arms and runned into my car. - told Aiba, ignoring the astonished look in Satoshi's eyes.

Noticing everybody was holding a derision smile, Ohno scolded Aiba:

- Can you stop it? Why did you tell everyone?

- I didn't... when we arrived, they already knew!

- How?

- You two were the subject of the gossip show that broadcasted rigt now! A viewer recorded your heroic act and the production called all Tokyo vets to find out where have you taken the dog to. As soon as they found out, they went there and recorded an exclusive interview... - said Jun.

- Oh, no... - Ohno whispered.

- Oh, yeah! - Jun guaranteed. - The presenter also finished the program saying that, for once in her life, she wished she was a dog.

The laughs arouse again, stronger now, while Ohno sat in the chair to get ready for the show.

- Have you heard about Nino-san?

The change of subject was made by Jun, while he was tidying his hair.

- I read the newspaper today and heard about his success... Besides, before Aiba hit the dog... - Ohno started.

- No! - Matsumoto interrupted. - That's not what I'm talking about!

Satoshi turned his head to him, trying to decypher the meaning behind those words.

- A productor of the film, that's is friends with our camera, told Nino-chan is seeing a girl of the film staff.

As he had been stabbed in his back, Ohno turned his eyes to the mirror. His face didn't show any reaction, not even his body showed any rage with the news, but he knew he was shaking inside.

But why?

Relationship with girls were very common within the group, even to JE standard patterns. The important thing was discretion, keeping the relationship out of the press' eyes.

Nino has already made the mistake of letting the knoledge of a date slip to the press and had been severely punished for this, not by the agent owner, but by the fans themselves. Would he risk it again?

That's it!

The uncomfortable sensation inside him wasn't nothing but an instict to preserve his friend well being!

- Nino-chan is seeing a girl and didn't tell any of us? - Sho's voice showed incredulity. - It has to be a lie!

- Anyway, I long for him not to be envolved in any scandal... - whispered Jun.

Silently, Ohno was lost in his own conflicting thoughts. Suddenly, he felt betrayed. The reaction was so natural that even scared him. His thoughts tried to focus in the fact that Nino was his best friend and great friends wouldn't do such a thing like starting dating someone without telling the other. But this would be lying to his own heart! No! That was not the reason! But then, why was he feeling this way?

So lost he was in his own doubts that he barely noticed a warm hand sliding in the back of his neck, in a caress he has received so many times that it was impossible not to recognize. He turned his face and, surprised, he met the thoughtful eyes of Ninomiya Kazunari.

- Oh-chan! - he greeted. - I'm back!

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surrender**

**Chapter II**

**

* * *

**

Ohno's dark eyes watched his friends hugging themselves in the joyful reunion. Ninomiya returned to Japan without telling any of them and now surprisingly appeared at the studio. It was very typical of him acting like this, doing things no one expected, always following his impulses.

- Baka! - Yelled Jun. - Shouldn't you be on the USA?

- The production has set me free! - He explained laughing, while hugging the other. - I'd rather be here with you than there, with strangers. - confessed, smiling.

Ohno's heart accelerated in his chest, but he just turned his head down, without showing any feelings. Why did that confession please him so much?

- Arashi forever! - shouted Sakurai Sho.

- Arashi forever! - The others returned.

Ohno didn't answers, but felt the same in his heart. They were children when they met and growned up together, sharing joy and sadness of a world full of glamour and also, why not, delusion and loneliness.

Their friendship ended up becoming the base to help them avoiding the traps common to every famous group. While many artists had life's full of complications and peaceless, theirs, instead, were in a way happy and cheerful.

- Oh-chan doesn't seem happy to see me! - Ninomiya approached, pressing his shoulders.

Feeling the black eyes of his friend under himself, Ohno looked away, ashamed.

- Satoshi is in a bad mood since you went to America promoting your film - told Aiba.

Feeling his face burning in embarrassment, Ohno faced Masaki, with killer eyes.

- It's not quite it... - he argued.

- Why, why! - Nino interrupted. - So give me a hug as well - without waiting, Kazunari squeezed him in his arms. - I love you too, Oh-chan!

- I haven't said I love you! - Ohno babbled, being smashed against the boys' arms.

- I've already told you I love you! - he insisted.

- Would you stop it?

- Stop confessing yourself, Oh-chan! People are already suspecting us!

Ohno couldn't help but laugh. His good mood returned with his friend as it seems. Actually, life was quite apathetic without his companion. Almost without noticing, he rest his head in Nino's shoulder and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy a little of that moment that always eased his heart.

- It's time for you to go live! - The voice of a production staff made him open his eyes.

Stepping back, Ohno faced Nino, that seemed totally unaware of his embarrassment.

- Satoshi-chan has put a guitar in your place at the sofa - told Sho, taking Nino by his arm and guiding him out of the dressing room.

Nino's answer couldn't' be heard, for his companions kept talking out of the room, heading to the studio. For some reason, he kept himself still for a few seconds, watching the empty space and asking himself why he was feeling so odd.

**~~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~**

Aiba looked to his watch. It was almost midnight and they would have a assignment meeting on the other day. He knew he should send their friends away, so they would be able to rest, but a smile escaped from his lips to think that, right then, they should better act irresponsibly.

They were all in his apartment, celebrating Nino's return. Their talk was focused in the movie and its success.

- They say "Letters from Iwo Jima" will be nominated to Oscar - mentioned Jun.

- It's too early to know... - answered Nino, holding his _hachis_ while eating his bento.

- For I believe it will be nominated and it has great chances of being awarded - Jun kept saying. - You were perfect!

- Some people say the film is quite boring and full of long dialogues...

His companions stared at him. Why was he being so blind and couldn't recognize the majesty of his own work?

- Are you teasing us? - Sho asked.

- No matter the success the film makes, I won't stay in the USA.

Ohno was silent all night and has barely lifted his eyes to watch his friend, but right then, he couldn't help, but facing Kazu, surprised with his commentary.

- That's good! - laughed Jun. - I guess... - he completed.

Turning his head down again, Ohno realized he was relieved. He believed Ninomiya's success could take him out of the band, but, apparently, it wouldn't happen.

He was thinking about it when he felt the couch drawn by his side.

- Oh-chan is so quiet...

Looking at Ninomiya he experienced a restful sensation watching his beautiful smile.

- I would be worried if he was talkative - teased Aiba, while finishing his bento.

Noticing all the looks towards him, Ohno had to say something.

- I'm happy you decided to stay with us.

Nino's white teeth showed up in a laugh.

- You won't get rid of me that easily, Oh-chan...

His hand took Ohno's and he took it to his lap. His white fingers caressed Satoshi's pulse, making him perplexed.

- There's no fan here for your _fanservice_... - whispered Jun with a bad face...

- I don't do that because the fans like it... - Nino's voice was full with malice, warm. - I admit their will is very important to me, but it's not everything...

A cushion flyer in their direction, bumping against their faces. Nino laughed as a child, but Ohno seemed embarrassed. Since when did they act like this in front of their friends?

- If Ninomiya is back like this, I can only imagine what kind of things he'd been learning in America...

The provocation from Sho didn't take off Nino's smile, and not even made him deny anything. He continued to caress Ohno's pulse, ignoring his friends' curious stares.

From all people in that room, Ohno was the more interested in his friend's adventures. However, he couldn't deny that, however his curiosity lead him to question, something inside was afraid of the answers. His eyes slided through the cute and perfect face of Nino and he imagined how bad the truth could hurt him.

_"I'm in love..."_ - he recognized. _"For Kami-sama! I love him..."_

He always believed that strange feeling was born from the Ohmiya illusion itself. He believed himself straight and never thought he would be able to feel something so deep for another man, but how to deny the pain he felt when his friend went away... the way he missed him so much it was like being in hell during his absence and, most of all, the jealous that was killing him just to think about him with someone else.

- We heard you're dating someone... - Jun whispered, as guessing his thoughts.

Getting out of his perplex state, Ohno pulled his hand back. Nino didn't try to stop him and just faced his friend.

- Who said so? - his voice seemed disturbed.

- Don't worry for the press doesn't even dream about it.

Nino's relieved sigh hurt Ohno in a way that no news have ever did.

- Tell us! - Aiba exclaimed. - Who is she?

- I'm not in the mood to talk about it...

- What do you mean? - Masaki looked revolted. - You can't do this to us! I need to know everything!

Matsumoto was laughing again, face to Aiba's extreme reaction.

- Tomorrow... - Nino whispered. - I'll explain it tomorrow... - he got out of the couch. - I'd better be going.

Everybody wondered about his reaction, but no one made any comment.

- You can sleep here if you wish... - Aiba invited him.

- No! - Nino declined. - I'm missing my bed terribly... - and before anyone could say anything, he continued. - ... Oh-chan, do you want a ride?

Something in Kazu's eyes made him nod. He lifted from the couch and followed the other, just waving to the others in goodbye.

The cold fall night hit them as soon as they got at the street. They both walked side by side, in a very unease silence for such too close friends. When they arrived at Nino's car, Ohno entered the vehicle quickly. They had been moving on by five minutes when Nino mentioned, in a serious voice.

- It seems that my return has disturbed you.

Looking to his friend he denied it.

- I told you I'm happy you decided to stay with us. - he repeated the words said at Aiba's place, in a foolish attempt to remind Nino.

Moving the car's change, Nino accelerated softly.

- Funny... - he sighed. - I can't feel in your actions what your words are saying...

Nino was the kind of person that pretend to be annoyed. Usually his temper was high and he never bothered other people's attitudes, just pretend to do so. As every gemini, the guy was an expert in false complaints. That's why, watching he grumble seriously was a surprise to Ohno.

- Stop the car - the words just escaped from Ohno's mouth.

Lifting his eyebrows, Nino faced him.

- What?

- I told you to stop the car!

- Are you crazy? Do you want to go walking to home? You're a national idol. As soon as you lay your feet out of the car, million of _papparazzi_ will take your pictures and publish it in the newspapers, distorting your image somehow!

- Now you look as Masaki! - Ohno reacted. - I'll take a cab.

- But why? What did I do for you to act in such a way with me?

- I should be asking you the same! How could you get involved with someone without telling us? I though the band was too important to be aware when or decided to act as a stallion in America.

Nino pressed the break abruptly. Luckily, it was too late to an intense traffic so no one would notice that car stopped in the middle of the street.

-What the hell are you talking about?

Blushed and afraid of saying something he shouldn't, Ohno tried to get out of the car. Too late he noticed the other had locked the doors, therefore, he was entrapped.

- I'm just too tired and saying things I shouldn't... - he mumbled, in excuse.

-Tired or just being honest? - his voice sounded said. - I went to America to work! - Nino was revolted them. - I'd like you to respect it?

-Respect your girlfriend? - Ohno couldn't understand his own reactions.

-Respect my work! - Kazu smashed his hands against the wheel. - And respect anyone who get involved with.

Then he was really seeing somebody. Not that it was a surprise, but it wasn't really a pleasant thing to hear. Well, Ohno was thinking with his eyes wet by the unshed tears, Nino had always been straight and was always involved with girls. Of course one day someone would shake him so hard at the point of making them argue.

- Forgive me... - Satoshi whispered. - I'm really tired these days...

- Oh-chan...

- Nino-kun, please, let me out...

Nino-kun? This wasn't the way they used to address to each other! But, in a sudden, treating so intimately as "_chan_" sounded weird.

- Oh-chan, let's not quarrel...

With his head down, Ohno was fighting bravely his own pain.

- I love you, Oh-chan...

_"Stop it! Please, stop it!"_

- You are my best friend... - Nino went on.

Turning his eyes to his friend, Ohno realized Kazu would never understand his feelings. To him, love wasn't any different from what brothers should feel. However, Ohno didn't react to the affection in the same way.

- It's ok. - he smiled slightly.

- Really? - Nino took out the hands of the wheel, grabbing Ohno's hands.

- Yeah...

- What a relief! - he laughed, not even imagining the way his buddy was crying inside.

When Ohno finally arrived at home, he went straight to his bedroom. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about the reasons why his heart seemed so small in his chest. When he fell asleep, a small tear rolled through his face and dropped, serene, over the white sheets.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Surrender**

**Chapter 3**

The sound of the amplifier caused discomfort shaking the band members when it was demonstrated defective. That sharp and strong noise filled the empty stadium, where they were rehearsing for the upcoming tour that would begin the following month.

It has been already a week that Nino had returned from America, but the short and full of compromises time that surrounded the five friends was responsible for the lack of dialogue that arose. No one could know whether it was true or not that Nino was dating and the issue dropped dead.

However, to Ohno, the subject was still alive in his sleepless nights when he was caught torturing himself with unanswered questions. Now, he was watching Nino that was complaining to the production about the sound.

Oddly, despite being the leader of the band he was not the one to took the position if something went wrong. Maybe it was because lacked the way to make it, or at least, to make it like Kazu, who seemed to make it a sport.

- Riida! - The voice of his fellow came up to him. - It will take at least half an hour to change the sound! - he complained.

Ohno sat onstage conformed. He wouldn't make a storm in for such a small problem.

- Let's rehearse the music, then!

Nino's surprised look made Ohno laugh.

- I will not rehearse songs I already know by heart! And then still have to repeat the same things, only to adjust the sound ...

-Lazy ... - provoked.

Nino put both hands back, on support, and laughed as well. Changing unpredictably his humor was also a typical Kazu's trademark.

- I'm happy to be here with you, Oh-chan ... - commented.

When he spoke like that, in such a sweet way, it gave Ohno the impression that Nino was only a naive boy and ignorant about the evils of the world. But Ohno knew that Nino's life had not always been easy and that he had had family problems. Perhaps this was the explanation for their relationship: Nino saw in Satoshi the male figure which he lacked in several moments.

- Oh-chan?

The soft voice of Nino made Ohno face him.

- _Hai_?

- Why were you angry that night?

Ohno looked around, expecting to see any of his companions. Realizing that Nino had chosen a private time to bring up the subject, he tried to evade.

- I don't remember... - he murmured. - Which night?

- Of my return...

- Ah ... - he fidgeted restlessly. - I was tired ... that's all.

- But everything is fine between us, right?

- Of course.

Was it? Since he admitted to himself that he loved him, Ohno could no longer have the same freedom with his friend. He was afraid of Kazunari to discover his feelings and not accept them. If a love not responded was something awful, the death of a friendship of many years would be unbearable.

He was still thinking about it when he noticed that Nino came before himself. When he turned his face, the evidence that they were too close was noticed by the breathing of his best friend crashing into his face.

Paralyzed, Satoshi felt a chill throughout his body by the proximity of each other. He could not, either, divert from Nino's eyes. Good heavens, what was he doing? His lower lip began to tremble, and unconsciously he raised his hand and touched Kazu's chin. To his surprise, his friend has not retracted, on the contrary, he seemed very pleased with his audacity.

Kazunari face got even closer. Ohno noticed his intention and closed his eyes. At that time, he sent to hell all modesty and fear. He just wanted to feel Nino's lips on his, provoking him, loving him. But the touch was taking too long and, confused, he opened his eyes again. It was then that he realized Kazunari was standing very close to his mouth, but did not show any intentions of kissing him.

- Man, I hate it! - It was Jun's voice, which approached from behind. - Why do you always have to act this way?

Nino stepped back from Ohno and stared at Matsumoto.

- We were rehearsing. - said Nino.

Rehearsing? Ohno felt his face redden, but did not know if it was of anger or shame. How stupid of him!

- Ohmiya SK rehearsing? - Asked Jun ironic. - I thought you did that impromptu!

- Sometimes, yes ... Sometimes, no... - Nino continued, malicious.

The way Ninomiya spoke was so obviously bad intentioned that Jun couldn't help laughing. But the laughter was strange, almost forced.

- Stop taking advantage of Satoshi-chan! - He replied and then changed the subject. - The sound will take time to be adjusted. Sho-chan, Aiba-chan and I will have a snack. - continued. - You guys wanna come?

- We will be here a little longer, aren't we, Oh-chan? - Nino replied, still keeping his smile.

Jun arched his black eyebrows and moved away. Somehow it was clear that he did not like to see his friends together and alone. Ohno almost laughed at the thought of the reason of Matsumoto's protection, but disregarded any idea. Of all the members of Arashi, Jun was the one who has openly declared himself against Ohmiya.

-Jun-kun was jealous ...

Nino's voice tone made Ohno face him.

- What?

- I think he is in love with you...

The idea seemed so strange that Ohno almost laughed.

- What a nonsense...

- Do you like making _fanservice _with him?

What was happening with Nino that day? Beyond babbling crazy things, he was now making pointless questions?

- I ... - he stammered - I ... I like to make it with all of you. - Although it was an affirmative, Ohno wasn't quite sure what to answer. - And you?

Watering the lower lip with his tongue, Nino thought for a while.

- Me too.- he said, finally. - But I'd rather make it with you - he completed.

His heart leaped in his chest and Ohno bowed his forehead, trying to avoid showing any reaction. Hell! Why had Nino to act that way?

- You would? - The question just escaped from Ohno's lips.

- Hai.

- Why?

- Because you're special.

He turned his eyes to his friend and noticed that Nino was not kidding. The intense and golden look in Kazu's eyes seemed to measure him in such a way that Ohno felt more restless than he already was.

- Let's have lunch with others?

Ohno had barely finished the question and he was already standing, desperate to move away. But he could not go to far, because two steps ahead he was hold by Nino.

- We need to talk...

- We are already talking...

- No! You don't get me... - Nino's breath was heavy. - We need to go to a place more... isolated.

For a few seconds, Ohno wondered if it was a joke of his friend. But noting the dilated pupils of the other, he realized Kazu was being serious.

- What do you want to talk about? - He inquired.

- You know what about...

Did he? Of course not! At several times he imagined Ninomiya perhaps felt something for him, but then ended hearing that the other was involved with women or declared openly that the touches and caresses that they exchanged was the fruits of pure friendship. How could he find out what was really in the bottom of Kazu's heart if Nino himself seemed to ignore his own feelings?

-I... - he began to speak in a whisper.

- Tonight, in my apartment - Nino interrupted.

- I don't know if I can...

- I'll wait for you!

Giving his back to Ohno, Nino went toward dressing rooms.

**~~~~~~~~~~ 000000 ~~~~~~~~~~**

When the elevator door opened on the determined floor Ohno halted still. He knew that staying there or stepping forward could change his life and changes were always challenging and frightening.

He scratched his head.

Maybe he was becoming so extreme as Aiba. Maybe Nino just wanted to tell him about his exploits in America, or maybe the conversation would stay around the new tour and maybe even around the Ohmiya sketches they would do.

Yes, that was it!

Braver, Ohno Satoshi went toward Ninomiya apartment's door and pressed the doorbell. Some seconds passed before Kazu appear before him, smiling.

- I knew you would come...

Nino was strangely confident, Ohno noticed.

It had been some time since he visited Kazunari, but the

place had not changed since the last time he has been there. He headed to the couch and sat down. He was so nervous he was trembling and it was an absurd,

taking into account that he already knew Nino for more than a decade and always felt comfortable in his presence.

- Do you want something to drink?

He stared at the other and nodded. Nino disappeared from his eyes briefly and then returned with a can in his hand. When he handed it to Ohno, he realized it was a soda and smiled.

- I thought we would get drunk as we always do when I come to visit you.

- I'm out of alcoholic drinks at home, for I didn't have time to buy it. - Nino smiled. - Moreover, I want you to be sober today.

The owner of the apartment approached Ohno and sat by his side. They used to sleep embraced in that spacious and comfortable sofa when they were teenagers, but it was now a long time since their relationship had not the same intimacy, so, for Ohno, feeling Kazu so close to him in that isolated environment, brought him sweet memories of unforgettable moments.

-Sober? - he inquired. - Why?

At the moment he questioned him, he opened the can. The typical gas sound took the focus of Ohno's from his friend. When, he finally turned his eyes back to Nino, he realized dumbfounded that he was looking at him with a seriousness almost mesmerizing.

- Do you want me to answer? - Asked Ninomiya, approaching more of Satoshi. - Or would you prefer me to show you?

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surrender**

**Chapter IV**

**Author's Note: The censorship of this fic is 18 years, but it never too much remembering that it contains sex scenes, classified in the area as **_**"lemon"**_**. So if you don't like it, so don't read it. If you like, please do! LOL... finally... thanks for the kindness you've been receiving the fic in the sites posted ^^ **

**

* * *

**

Ohno Satoshi could almost hear the beating of his own heart. Besides, he believed he could feel it almost coming out of his mouth. It was as if, suddenly, he has become a teenager again, full of doubts and anxieties, full of fear and courage, a mixture of conflicting feelings that left him without knowing how to react.

The feeling, however, wasn't brand new. Had had already felt that sweeping desire several times and repressed every time. How often did he embrace Nino as he slept and watched him sleep, like an angel guarding his protected? However, in a desperate attempt to deny his own emotions, he lied to himself and gave to that affection various names such as friendship, affection or fraternity. But now, sitting on that couch, that

autumn night and feeling the breath of Nino shocking against his face, he could not deny himself what he desperately wanted.

- Show? - he was able to ask when recovered from the panic caused by Nino's question.

- Why do you pretend not to understand? - Nino was getting Closer and now his lips were inches from Ohno's. - What do you intend to do? Killing me of jealousy?

Jealousy? What was Ninomiya talking about?

- What do you mean? - Ohno mumbled.

Nino lightly brushed his lips into Ohno's, Making he stay a few seconds without breathing.

- How can you have the courage to tell me you like doing _fanservice_ with Jun-chan? - despite the words, Nino seemed to concentrate only in touching lightly Satoshi lips. - Did you have enough of Matsumoto-chan while I was away?

Ohno could not answer those ridiculous assumptions. It was as if the very Ninomiya had never done _fanservice_ with Jun himself! However, a tremor took Ohno's body and a small lower abdominal pain prevented him to surrender charges.

Satoshi closed his eyes when he felt Nino's mouth capturing his in a powerful kiss. They had never kissed that way, and Ohno was confused. What Nino wanted? Why was he doing it?

- You drive me crazy, Oh-chan ...

Nino's hand slipped down the side of Ohno's body and touched his member that had already swelled his pants. Ohno noticed he was hardening quickly

and , embarrassed, tried to pull away.

- What are you trying to do? - he asked in shock.

- Don't you realize it? - The voice of Nino was malicious and hot.

- Are you kidding me? - Afraid of letting his actions being guided by his

own desires and impulses, pushed Nino and rose from the couch. - What's gotten into you?

Ohno was standing before his friend, and that attitude was dangerous and embarrassing, because it was impossible to hide he was thrilled with the onslaught of the other. However, he tried to act calm, reasoning and ignoring his very hardened member.

- Why are you kidding me? - He asked again.

- Who says I'm kidding, Oh-chan?

- This can only be some kind of joke!

- It's time for us to stop pretending there is nothing between us! - Nino said, firmly. - How long have we been longing to surrender to this feeling, but nevertheless disguise ...?

- Stop it!

- Why can't we live it, Oh-chan? I want it, you want it and even the fans want it... - He laughed.

It seemed a dream, but there were obstacles. Ninomiya was inconsistent and could wake up in the morning thinking he did not like Ohno. For Nino, ignoring something was very simple, but Ohno was not alike, and he foresaw he could get badly hurt if they were mistaken. There was also the not denied rumor of Nino dating a girl from the production of his film. So, throwing away his caution and giving in to that desire could cause deep scars on Satoshi.

- I'm going away...

The announcement, in a low voice, was followed by the turn of Ohno's body to the door. He even managed to give two steps, but then he was stopped by Ninomiya, who grabbed his arm.

- For you... - Nino started. - Everything we did... is a joke? - The voice was choked.

Ohno's eyes turned to his friend.

- Our relationship... the way we touch... the things we do at concerts... - Nino cited. - Is it all a joke?

- Not for you? - Ohno returned.

Kazunari failed to reply. Suddenly, Ohno found himself being thrown and pressed against a nearby wall. Nino leaned his body in Satoshi's and let the other feel how much excited he was.

- Think I'm kidding now?

- I don't know...

- Touch me and feel how sincere I'm being, Oh-chan.

Prudence abandoned Ohno the moment he heard the sweet voice of Nino asking that. As a zombie, he took his hand to Ninomiya member and squeezed it. When he heard the groan of Kazu he could deny him anything anymore.

- Oh-chan ... - Nino's voice was choked. - I want you so much... - he Said with his mouth glued in Ohno's neck, who massaged his genitals.

Ohno hardly noticed when he got away from the wall and pushed Nino against the couch. The brunette sat down on the mobile and received the other in his lap.

- Have you any idea of how much I always wanted you like this, Oh-chan?

Their mouths sticked to each other again. Their tongues danced, brushing, rubbing each other, while their lips sucked each other to a tangle of passion.

Ohno noticed when Nino pulled his shirt and, throwing it away, began to lick his nipples. The feeling of that hot mouth against his chest was wonderful, and he wanted to reply at the same degree. However, when he tried to rip Kazu's shirt, he heard a hungry growl:

-I am trying to hold myself so we can enjoy the moment... But if you do this... I'm gonna cum...

There was never much words control between them, but hearing Nino talking that shameless, caused in Ohno the impact of a volcano. If Nino was feeling ready to reach the climax, Satoshi decided that he would give it to him... give the guy the first treat, as a proof of love.

Leaving Kazu, he knelt before him and opening his jeans, freed his member. Nino didn't try to stop him, only observed with bright and happy eyes.

Hearing the groans of pleasure of Kazu was what satisfied Ohno the most when he snatched the hard pole. He toyed with his tongue on the penis and licked all its extension. It was the first time he did it, but he didn't feel intimidated. It was not just sex... and it was not with anyone... it was love... and it was with Nino... his Nino...

When he felt the hot liquid flooding into his mouth, he swallow without blinking. Then he raised his eyes and stared at his friend. Kazu was also staring at him and there was much tenderness in his gaze.

- Thank you, Oh-chan... - he murmured.

Satoshi felt as if that moment was unique. Perhaps those stories of soul mates were for real and he was honored to have found his. He smiled happily, willing fulfill all Kazu's wishes forever, no matter the price to pay...

- I lo...

Ohno's love confession failed to complete, since Nino since left the sofa and went to the floor, next to his lover. He kissed him eagerly making clear there was nothing to be said.

- Now it's your turn, Oh-chan ...

Noting the mischievous gleam in Kazu's eyes, Ohno stiffened.

**~~~~~~~~~~ 000000 ~~~~~~~~~~**

The phone was on silent mode, but Ohno had changed it to the vibration mode before living home. Therefore, although there was no sound, that

typical shaking in his shirt woke Satoshi up.

The clothing was beside the bed and Ohno forgot how it had ended up there, for he remembered taking it out in the living room, before dragging himself to Ninomiya's bedroom to sleep after spending much of the night having sex.

-Okaasan? - He answered.

- Where are you? - His mother's voice sounded worried.

Ohno looked to the side and noticed that Kazu was sleeping, exhausted. He smiled passionately and, not wanting to disrupt his lover's sleep, he got up and still naked headed to the living room.

room.

- I am at Nino-chan's.- he told his mother.

- Why didn't you tell me? I was worried!

Despite already being an independent man, Ohno loved too much his family and still lived with his mother, a strong and amazing woman.

- Gomen... - he muttered.

- It has been a long time since you spend your evenings in Kazu-chan's apartment – she commented. - I thought you had some kind of argument...

- We are fine... - he said, blushing.

Very well!, he thought.

- Well, since you're in good hands, I'm going to sleep. Next time you decide to stay at a friend, call me.

The rebuke sweet, and Ohno smiled.

- Yes, mother ...

When he hung up the phone, Satoshi looked in the viewfinder. Two in the morning! Despite the early morning, he was so happy and energic he felt like dancing! So that's the meaning of loving and being loved? That was making sex for love? He had already slept with some girls, but so uncompromising. Now, however, he felt bounded by something firm and solid.

The phone vibrated again and, serene, he attended without seeing who was calling:

- Mother?

- Mother? - The voice repeated, surprised. - No. .. It's not your mother!

Masaki?

- Aiba, it's two in the morning ... - he whimpered.

- Where are you? I called your house and your mother was quite worried! She said you wouldn't answer the phone.

- It was in silent mode! - Ohno apologized. - What happened?

- Oh! Something horrible, Oh-chan!

Worried, Ohno sat on the couch.

- What happened?

- You know that dog we hit? He was a street dog... and nobody wants to adopt him! The vet thinks he will have to put him down!

Ohno raised his eyebrows.

- They told him that ... - he spoke slowly - at two in the morning?

- Of course not. - Aiba denied. - They sent me a message cellphone and I just saw quite a few minutes ago.

Ohno felt the urge to laugh but he held it up.

- And you couldn't tell me that tomorrow, when we met?

- How insensitive of you, Oh-chan! I'm talking about your son!

- My what?

- You saved the puppy! Now it's as if he were yours...

Ohno got up from the sofa and raised his voice a little, forgetting about Nino sleep.

- No! I can't adopt a dog!

- What prevents you?

- Well... - he went to the window and watched the city as he thought. - I don't have a way with animals!

The sound of footsteps was heard Ohno and turned towards Nino's bedroom.

He was standing still at the entry, naked and sleepy.

- Oh-chan... - Called it. - Who are you speaking with?

- Is it Nino-chan's voice? - Aiba asked.

- Yes, it's Nino-chan! - Ohno nodded and then spoke to Kazu - It's Masaki! - He explained to his lover.

- Ohno-chan is at Nino-san's. - He heard Aiba telling someone.

- Oh-chan... come back to bed... - The lazy voice of Kazu almost made Ohno hung up at Aiba's face.

- I have to shut down. - said to his friend. - We talk about it tomorrow!

- Wait! The dog ...

- Good-night, Masaki-chan.

When Aiba heard the sound of the device being turned off, he couldn't hold a laugh. And the person who was with him laughed together with him in bed, in a frank and obvious malice.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surrender**

**Chapter V**

**By Josiane Veiga**

The look in Masaki Aiba was a mix of malice and innocence. A beautiful contrast, thought Ohno. Aiba had always been like this and it usually stirred the imagination of their fans, that sometimes found themselves being encouraged by Masaki's vivacity, on the backstage and Ohno couldn't stand anymore the way the other was facing him.

- But why are you looking at me like that? - asked after five minutes.

- I'm waiting ... - it was Aiba's mild response.

- Waiting for what?

- Come on, Ohno-chan! I'm waiting for you to tell me about last night!

The leader of Arashi immediately blushed, and turned back to the mirror, trying to find an occupation for the hands that began to move involuntarily. He took a small sponge and began to pass the foundation on his face. His make up was already done by the person in charge, but he didn't mind.

- Last night? - he finally asked. - Now! I was drinking with Nino-chan! You know he and I are used to spend some nights together ...

- Oh yes - interrupted Aiba. - I know you and Nino-san already spent several nights together. - he confirmed with a malicious smile. - However, you have never been sighing the next day as you've been doing all day!

Ohno turned again to Aiba. Hell! Why should his friend to be so sensitive and notice the smallest signal of a change in his mood?

- I love him - he suddenly confessed.

He kept waiting for the shocked look of Aiba and perhaps even the

confusing words that most people would say when realize that a manly man like him, actually was gay. But he was surprised at how serenely Aiba reacted.

- Why, Oh-chan! I know that!

Scratching his head, Ohno thought wise to clarify.

- I am saying that I love him as a man.

- And I'm saying that I know! Why, even the pigeons at Tokyo square know that. - He confided. - And not from today! - completed.

Ohno lowered his forehead, embarrassed to note how obvious his feelings were. He felt Aiba's hands grabbing his own and felt strangely and wonderfully comforted.

- I'm sooooooooo glad you two have finally catch it, Oh-chan! - Aiba gave emphasis on the "so" intentionally.

- Actually, this morning we barely even talk because Nino-chan had a work appointment... - he murmured. - I'm not sure if we got to a conclusion...

- Why not? Haven't you had sex?

- Keep it down - Ohno looked at the door. Seeing it closed, he calmed down. - We slept together yes - he smiled just to feel this smile fading from his face. - But Nino-chan was always straight ...

- This has nothing to do with sexual orientation, Oh-chan! What happens between the two of you was always love, pure and simple. It is not only a carnal act, that even animals do ... it is feeling!

- Yes, I know. Until recently, I believed myself heterosexual.

- So, friend, calm down. Surely Nino-chan will look for you today! Or tomorrow! It doesn't matter! The important thing is that you finally surrendered!

- You speak it in a way that seems we were two idiots who didn't notice their own feelings.

-And wasn't it? - Aiba laughed. - I'm so happy for you two that I feel like talking about it in the program today! Crying out: Ohno and Nino are together!

Ohno laughed nervously.

- Don't even joke about that! It's a secret, okay?

- But Sho-chan and Jun-chan have to know!

- I'll tell them, but only after Kazu-chan and I have talked about it.

Dropping Ohno's hands, Aiba touched his friend's face.

- Oh-chan! I'm so proud of you! You are so mature! So ready!

The sentence was slowly understood by Ohno.

- Ready?

- Now! You have not forgotten your dog, have you?

The early conversation came back to Ohno's mind. Denying with his head, he stood up. He didn't even realize that he began walking from one side to another and was followed by Masaki, who united his two hands, in a supplication.

- Aiba, I won't take the dog!

- But, Oh-chan ...

- No!

- But, Oh-chan ...

- Don't you know I'm terrible with animals?

- But, Oh-chan ...

- And when would I have the time to care for a dog? I'm working almost twenty-four hours a day!

- But, Oh-chan ...

-And these animals doesn't need only food! We have to bathe them, clean up their poop ...

- But, Oh-chan ...

- Would you stop repeating "But, Oh-chan ..." to me? Nothing you can tell me will convince me to adopt a dog! Nothing! Nothing, you hear? NOTHING!

~~~~~~~~~~ 000 ~~~~~~~~~~

- Look, Oh-chan! This is the center of refuge for abandoned animals! - Aiba showed the huge white building with the index finger. - Can I park in front of it?

-Whatever ... - Ohno mumbled, grumpy.

They were both in Masaki's car. Ohno had stated firmly that he wouldn't take the dog he had rescued from being run down, but in some time between his words of denial and Aiba's tears, cries and threats of suicide, he relented.

Masaki had manipulated him!

Aiba How could it? It should be very easy for he! Crying a bit, rolling tears from those beautiful dark eyes and trembling his lower lip ... And then everything was made just as he wanted, once Ohno had never been able to deny him anything.

- There is a vacancy, Oh-chan! - The other shouted happily.

Within minutes, two of the most important and famous people of Japan were inside a room, and were being observed by the volunteer who seemed amazed with the illustrious presences.

- Err ... can you give me an autograph? - The boy asked anxiously.

Ohno faced the young boy, but did not open his mouth. Before beginning any reaction, Aiba went forward and picked up a pen and paper.

- Of course! What's your name?

- Yusuke.

"Yusuke-kun, you are very kind and lovely for taking care of the beautiful abandoned pets. It was really nice to meet you. Sign: Masaki Aiba" - he wrote. - Oh-chan, I left a message to the young guy who was taking care of Satoshi Junior.

- Satoshi what? - Ohno cried dumbfounded.

Ok. That had to be a nightmare. He should stay calm for he would wake up and laugh a lot when it happened. They say that some dreams were so real people could even feel the physical effects in their bodies when these dreams occur. And that was what was happening now, because he could really feel Aiba hugging him happy.

- Look how beautiful it is!

Ohno looked down and noticed the dog that he went to get had just entered in the waiting room next to other volunteer. The animal stared at him curious.

- Junior will make you so happy, Ohno-kun! You'll see! It will be your most faithful friend! Soon you will love it so much you won't even bother with torn shoes, missing socks, or poops under the bed and even less with the licks it will give in your face!

Ohno sighed.

- I can't believe I'm doing it!

~~~~~~~~~~ 000 ~~~~~~~~~~

The dog was autistic!

Well, at least Ohno began to believe it when fell cart Masaki with the animal and tried to call him to enter the house. Shouted several times, but the dog insisted on staring at him like an idiot and refused to move a single muscle in his direction.

-Come on dog! Come! - he shouted up at the stairs toward the door.

- You must call it by its name, Satoshi-chan! - Aiba told him, entering the car.

- I won't scream my own name to a dog in front of the whole neighborhood - Ohno yelled to his friend.

Masaki turned the car on, minding little with the cranky air of the oldest.

- Call it Junior and you will see he will obey.

Luckily, Aiba could not hear all the swearing Ohno addressed to him since he turned the car sound on and drove away. It was typical of him! Arranged a dog for Satoshi and simply walked away without helping the other in anything.

Grumbling, Ohno turned his attention to the animal, clapping his hands:

- Come on dog - called. - Come in! I'll give you food! Aren't you hungry?

Nothing.

- Who knows, I can even get you a girlfriend!

Nothing. And to make things worse, some curious neighbors now began to look at the windows of their homes.

- Get inside soon or I'll leave you out there! - Threatened even aware that he wouldn't adhere to the blackmail.

Absolutely nothing.

... And the neighbors were speaking louder now.

-These TV-stars are so strange - he heard the voice of Mrs. Higurashi.

- He must be drugged-up! - murmured the other neighbor.

They were two old ladies and it was just their age that kept Ohno from raising his voice and giving them a good answer.

He decided to be practical, after all, it was common for him.

- This is your last chance - he moaned to the dog. - Get inside right now or we will never be friends!

The animal of medium size and brown fur layed down ignoring him literally.

- Please ... - he begged.

Seeing that there was no escape, he used his latest tactic.

- Come... - Long pause - Junior...

It was with growing discontent that he saw the dog get up and walk into an aristocratic pose in his residence.

- Okaasan! - he shouted as soon as he saw himself in the shelter of home. - I have something to show you!

It lasted about two minutes for a lady to appear in the room. She had a youthful appearance and her hair tied in a coke in the neck. Her smile was huge and she had a proud bearing. But it was not for her Ohno looked dumbfounded. Beside the woman was Kazunari Ninomiya wearing a white apron.

- Nino-chan ... - he muttered in surprise. - What are you doing here?

- That's the way to talk to your friend? - Scolded Ohno's mother. - Nino-san had always came here, but lately, because of the commitments, he decided to forget he has a second mother.

The words, despite the clear objections, were said in a brotherly and loving way. Nino, therefore, smiled at the Woman:

- Well Okaasan! It's Oh-chan that never invites me! I guess he is jealous of you!

Knowing that Kazu had a good relationship with his mother, Ohno smiled. Previously, the dark haired have always gone sleeping at Satoshi's house and it was there he used to refuge when he had a personal problem. However, he wanted to meet him in a more isolated place, for they had

issues to resolve.

- What were you doing? - he asked when noticed the apron.

- A cake! - Nino exclaimed - For you!

- Exactly! - the mother confirmed.

Satoshi felt stupid at that moment. Why was he so insecure? While the oldest has been practically all morning worrying about whether the boy loved him or not, Ninomiya had spent this time at his own home preparing something for him.

- I thought you had an appointment. - he said.

- It was canceled - Kazu said. - I tried to call you, but you never answers to phone calls.

It was true. Satoshi usually left the device in silent mode and almost forgot the existence of his phone.

- Where were you?

It could be just his impression, but the voice of Nino seemed to have a teasing tone? Or even a jealous one?

- I was with Masaki - he replied simply.

- Ah! - Kazu seemed relieved.

Feeling a puff on his legs, Ohno remembered of the dog. He looked down and noticed that the animal was as silent as himself, and he smiled.

- Ah ... - he began, not even knowing quite well what the words to use - I brought a puppy home ...

Only then Ohno's mother saw the animal standing beside her child. She opened her lips to speak, but was too surprised by the news. Nino also seemed incredulous, but couldn't help the words:

- Since when are you into dogs?

- I've always loved animals ... - Ohno said only not to demonstrate how stupid he felt for being handled Aiba.

- Just because you cried when he had to eat a bird at one of the programs we've recorded, you can't say you love animals - retorted the other.

- But I love Junior! - Ohno reacted, dropping down beside the dog and making patting his head.

The pooch seemed as surprised as the owner himself by the reaction.

- Junior? - Ohno's mother voice came in the midst of the confusion.

-It's his name! - Satoshi replied.

Ninomiya's laughter deeply angered Ohno. Why nobody believed he was able to have a dog? He was twenty-six years old man, and besides, it could not be so difficult to take care of a pet!

Turning his back to Kazu, Satoshi grabbed the dog by the collar and took him up to his bedroom. Luckily, the volunteers of the animal center had given the animal a bath and he would have no work with it... Well, at least he believed so.

The habit of scratching his nose, which always appeared when Ohno was confused, came back. He rubbed his finger on the outside nose and looked at his pet. What people do with a dog? If he was a child, he could get out and run with it, trying to figure out which of the two beings could be more stupid (Oh yes, he had always believed it was a stupid thing to be running aimlessly beside a dog). But he was an adult ... and an adult with no friendly instinct with dogs. Maybe that's why cats he preferred. Cats were smart, gave you no work and needed no care. But fate, or Aiba Masaki, had arranged him another reality.

- Oh-chan! - Nino's voice made him turn around.

He was at his bedroom's door, and his friend was at the corridor.

- Are you angry? - Kazu's voice was sweet.

- Everyone thinks I'm not able to care for a simple dog - complained Ohno.

But as soon as the whimper escaped his lips, he regreted doing it. Hell! He felt so foolish!

- I know you're capable of anything, Oh-chan ...

Nino's statement made him shiver. That and the fact that the boy hugged him, kissing his neck.

- Nino-chan ... - he muttered.

- I'm dying to be alone with you, Oh-chan ...

The touch of their bodies was getting Satoshi excited. How could Kazunari mess with his structures that easily?

- Just open my bedroom's door - laughed Ohno.

Nino released him immediately. His gaze was lassitude, feverish.

- Not here. Okaasan may not like to see our "friendship" have evolved that much. Come to my apartment ...

- Yes, I'll just grab a few things ...

By saying this, Satoshi dropped the dog's collar and opened the bedroom's door, entering. Nino followed him.

- Go get what?

- A change of clothing ...

- Bring your toothbrush too ...

- If we join our toothbrushes, we will be practically married! - Ohno provoked.

- And aren't we practically married? Yesterday wasn't our honeymoon? - Kazu returned in the same tone.

Ohno smiled happily. He grabbed a backpack and began to put some things in it.

- I forgot the cake ... - Nino said. - Your mother will be sad if you don't eat it...

- We eat before going!

He as practically leaving the room when he looked aside and noticed Junior staring at him seriously. He had completely forgotten about the dog!

- We've got a problem - he said to Kazu.

- What?

- I can't leave the dog alone here or at my mother's care on my first day with him!

Nino started laughing again.

- Who said being a single parent is easy? - pestered Kazu, showing his tongue.

Joining his lover in the laughter, Ohno threw a pillow against Nino.

To be continued...


End file.
